Lancer Drakes
The''' Lancer Drakes''' (農業り隠竜部隊, Nōgyōrigakure Ryu Butai), are an elite group of people who were created for the task of protecting peace on the island home of Usushiogakure, though they have now moved operations to the Land of Farms. Their formation was the culmination of the minds and skills of Tobias (The former leading officer and Shogun of Uzushiogakure's Armed Forces), and Corelion Lelouche Shikaru (The former Captain of the Lancer Drakes and a Corporal of the UAF, as well as the creator of the Drake style all Lancer Drakes use). That culmination resulted in a 20-man strong force who's mere destructive power is on-par with that of the Manji, the current largest militaristic force in Uzushiogakure. 'The Creation' The creation of the Lancer Drakes was actually the idea of Corelion Lelouche Shikaru, when he decided to begin teaching the Ryuuton, a style he created for use with his natural Dragon anatomy within his human shell, beyond the borders of his family and the 100 Dragon Clans. The idea took hold when Tobias, the current strongest person of influence in all of Uzushiogakure's lands, approached him with an offer to join the UAF (or Uzushiogakure Armed Forces). Corelion, not being one to turn down an offer from the Shogunate, gave a swift yes but then stated (rather bluntly despite who he was speaking to) that he wanted to try his hand at training what he named the Drake Style to a small group of people. Originally his plan was to convince someone like the Kage to announce it in the Village News that he had begun recruiting people to learn this style he had created but it never came to fruition. Instead, Tobias suggested that Corelion demonstrate his prowess in using the Dragon Style he had created many, many years ago. Of course, Corelion accepted and Tobias moved them to a safe location to test his abilities. After sufficient testing, Tobias found quite a bit of worth in Corelion's Dragon Style and asked why not teach that one to people. Corelion explained that the Dragon Style is one formulated from the harnessing of a Dragon (in a Human Body) anatomy, due to their anatomy being so vastly different to a Humans they were able to create more attacks and jutsus than a normal being would have thanks to special sacks and lungs in their bodies. Tobias eventually agreed and asked Corelion how many people he wanted, so he gave him the number of 20 so he could sufficiently teach everything he knew with them. Once Tobias accepted, he and Corelion split ways after handing Corelion his uniform and badge to symbolize his standing in the Armed Forces. A few days later, Tobias returned with Corelion's new 20-man squad, which Corelion had given the name of the Lancer Drakes to, and allowed Corelion the control over his new squad. Thus the Lancer Drakes were born, and their Captain was one of the most Destructive and Ruthless tacticians known to the Shinobi World. After the disappearance of their Captain, the LD were forced to leave Uzushiogakure and relocate to the Land of Farms, where they made their home at the Hidden Village of Agriculture. Upon receiving a message from their former captain, the LD were accepted into the village and have become a staple organization there, being led by the member known as Nagayori. Nagayori is the brightest of the members, having spent the most time around their captain and learning from him. 'Setting things straight' The LD no longer have any affiliation with Uzushiogakure, after they were removed and Tobias was deposed. The Lancer Drakes are, in fact, comprised of biological clones created by an ally of Tobias' and tailored specifically for the task of using the overwhelming power of the Drake Style. When explaining to Tobias about the effects of the Drake Style, Tobias had commented that the style seemed to be far too powerful to use by a normal person, and so Corelion came up with a solution to the problem. Since Tobias had offered to create a mass squad of clones, Corelion told him a few prerequisites the soldiers would need to have; *First, extremely strong muscle tissue and bones so that their bodies would not cave in on themselves during training. *Second, they must have enough strength and stamina to lift a total weight of at least 2 million tons, the size of a rather large hill, whereas he himself could lift a mountain of about 20 billion tons thanks to his heritage. *Third, none of them could be overly massive, meaning that none of them could be the size of his 50% form which stood at 1 1/2 stories tall. Tobias reluctantly agreed to the conditions, despite how outrageous he had found them, but after seeing Corelion's abilities he understood why such prerequisites were needed as the Dragon Style alone took a massive toll on the body of the user. The Lancer Drakes have NOT been called to the front lines in any way, shape, or form, in the recent calamity that struck Uzushiogakure. The reason for their absence is mostly due to the training Corelion is rigorously putting them through, though there is another reason. As the attack was paranormal in nature, Corelion and his siblings who shared his Dragon Blood fled the scene after sensing the danger. This is due to the fact that Most, if not all, of the 100 Dragon Clans on the continent are extremely vulnarable to Paranormal attacks. Though the reason for this is never explained, it is thought that the weakness stems from they themselves being spiritual beings in nature, thus being more susceptible to paranormal occurrences and attacks than any other race. Still, it is only a theory, yet the facts still hold true that the Dragons who were previously staying in Uzushio had fled moments before the Calamity struck in fear of their own safety. The Lancer Drakes, despite being clones and devoted to their cause, are not devoid of emotions from time to time. During the most recent training session Corelion had put together, a member of one of the 4 teams slipped up and used a technique he was not allowed to use. So, Corelion flicked him away into a nearby cliff face, which caused the remaining soldiers to sport an only slightly fearful look upon their faces, showing they did indeed have emotions. Nagayori is the best example of this. Unlike their captain, Nagayori is more cunning and less devious. Nagayori will not use underhanded tactics and will help any he finds in trouble, if the trouble is big enough. 'Uniform' Their uniform is no longer in use, and has been repurposed by the Village Hidden in Agriculture for their guardsmen, the materials now being far lighter and less effective than before, while the LD now don traditional Shinobi garb adorned with their new symbol. A new uniform is in the works for if they meet their Captain once again. Their uniform consists of a skin-tight undersuit which is highly resistant to next to any form of damage l, texture, or temperature change and bears the Lancer Drakes Symbol, a pair of lavender gloves which (though they do not look it) weigh 1 ton each which means each Drake is carrying 1 ton on each hand, a simple brown belt, a pair of slacks which also seem resistant to most temperatures and damage and are estimated to weigh in to about 5 tons alone (so it's a wonder how that simple belt holds them up), and the uniform is finished off by boots modeled on their Captains own...unique fashion sense, being a simple gray or black with bright Magenta soles. Most of the LD's uniform consists of heavyweight training items which, including the boots yet excluding their undersuit (Which weighs a measly 1 pound), comes out to be a total of 11 tons of weight. This weight is further heightened on their Captain, whose custom-made jacket weighs in around 20 tons alone, so he is constantly carrying around 31 tons on a daily basis. The extreme weight of the uniform is all to prepare the soldiers for the extreme toll the Drake Style will take on their bodies. The reason for the high weight yet extreme flexibility of their uniforms is due to the unique materials making up each piece. Each piece of the uniform, including the Undersuit, are made with Dragon Scales taken from the long passed corpses of Dragons from the 100 Clans with due permissions. Dragons Scales are known to be highly resistant to certain temperatures, damages, and effects, which created the perfect opportunity to incorporate them into the uniforms for the LD. In fact, the color of the Uniform Piece is dependent on what scales are most prominent in their creation. LD Soldiers are trained to fight bare-handed, putting them at quite the risk from ranged enemies and close-range weapons, so the scales server to boost their abilities such as speed, strength, impact force, etc. Also, depending on the situation, the LD Soldiers can opt to go in without their weighted clothing, which will increase all their abilities ten-fold thanks to their not being weighed down anymore. Moving on, all Lancer Drakes (aside from their Captain) wear unique, dragon scaled Pauldrons which bears the LD Symbol but also the Kanji of their specialization. These Pauldrons symbolize the specialties of each individual member of the LD and serves to better identify the clones who make up the LD while on the Battlefield. These "Sub-Corps" are unique to the LD as they can easily switch from using Battle skills, to healing skills, or support skills on the fly. Though, as these Pauldrons point out, each member still has a specialty and will be naturally fluent in said specialty regardless of circumstance. For example, a Medic Sub-Corps switching into Battle with a Taijutu Sub-Corps will not be as effective as the Taijutsu Sub-Corps in it's place. Each Sub-Corps can be identified by their Pauldrons and the Kanji Markings, so each one goes as follows: *Ninjutsu Sub-Corps: Marked with Light blue trim, and Dark blue main *Genjutsu Sub-Corps: Marked with Light Purple trim and Dark Purple main *Taijutsu Sub-Corps: Marked with Light Gray trim and Dark Grey main *Medic Sub-Corps: Marked with a Bright Red trim and a Faint White main As stated, each Sub-Corps is specialized in said field they are marked for, and thus should endeavor to stay in their area of expertise, although there will be times when that is no longer an option, which is why all LD Soldiers are trained in all forms of combat and jutsu, though some are prioritized depending on the Sub-Corps assignment. Ex: A Medic Sub-Corps member would prioritize Medical Jutsu's, etc. and will not learn as many Taijutsu as a Taijutsu Sub-Corps and vice versa. Their Captain is an excellent Strategist and has planned for next to any situation concerning large scale or smaller scale battles. Base of Operations Currently, the Lancer Drakes have no set base of operations, rather they have a camp that they lug with them when they travel between missions or training hikes however, Corelion intends to fix that very soon. Before the LD were given their most recent mission, Corelion was drawing out plans in their base camp for a training grounds/main base for placement inside a massive gorge on the outskirts of Uzushiogakures lands right near the borders. He plans for it to be near, if not larger, than the main base of the Manji forces that are currently under the command of his brother, Jay, just for the sheer purpose of being able to house any amount of prisoners or equipment they would need. The LD have relocated to the Land of Farms, making a new base of operations nearby the village there so they could be close to the village to protect it. They have made their home in one of the abandoned villages there. Category:Teams